


little witch academia rewrite

by chemical_symbol_of_gold (heyheyau)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyau/pseuds/chemical_symbol_of_gold
Summary: nope
Kudos: 15





	little witch academia rewrite

i'm not rewriting this because little witch academia is perfect. give us more seasons please.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry. also, conspiracy theory, kinoko komori and sucy are distant cousins.  
> [comment policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087634)


End file.
